Masters of Blood
by Thedeadwilleatyou
Summary: Imagine your life was finally okay, your friends had finally gotton married and everything wsa fine. Then Imagine everything being taken away from you by a werewolf! Yep Claire is about to discover how hard life can really be. LOL review and there alos competition inside!


Masters of Blood

Chapter 1: Full Moon

It had been 4 weeks since I was turned under Amelie's orders. She had been persistent in turning me from the very beginning and now it had paid off. She ordered Myrnin that I am turned immediately after Magnus's terror as the city rebuilt. Myrnin had jumped at the idea and for the first time I actually started to believe in what Shane had told me. After being turned Amelie made me her personal assistant and director saying I was the best candidate for the job. Oliver wasn't so pleased with the new arrangements but I can see him slowly warming up to the idea. Shane on the other had broken up with me after he found out I was turned, stating he could never love such a blood sucking monster in all his life. That had not been a very good day for me, since Michael had to restrain me from my blood rage. Soon after Magnus was destroyed, Eve and Michael were given the okay from Amelie to have their wedding. It was such a beautiful and special night for the couple, Eve looked so beautiful in her midnight gown.

Anyway I was currently walking out of Amelie's founding house. The moon was big and full, the wind was soft and elegant against my skin. To a human it would have been considered cold and chilled, but since I was a vampire the temperature didn't bother me. Amelie had insisted I be driven home, but it was such a beautiful night that I refused. It had been so long since I had been able to have time to myself, think for myself. I couldn't do it at home for the fact that Shane always tried to find any possible way to hound me, even as small as leaving an empty blood packet just beside the bin since the bin was overflowing, and who was espouse to empty the bin oh yeah Shane.

That's why I preferred to walk; no one could bother me if I was by myself. Well that's what I thought anyway…..

I was walking down by the only park reserve in Morganville when I heard a whine, a whine from a dog. I would have avoided the situation but the faint smell of blood caught my senses, that it forced my whole body to turn like I was in a trance. Like I was moving on auto pilot, like I was a puppet and someone else was pulling my strings. I walked through the park with a swish of my hips, and crunching of dead leaves under my feet. I could hear the wing beat of the crows that flew hundreds of meters away, and the scattering of small creatures running away. Whatever was out here must of sent the message of danger for all who was near.

Walking a bit further I could see the outline of the beast, its body hunched over itself in a way to protect itself from other predators like myself. I knew it had sensed my presence as soon as it head snapped into my direction, and the way it growled in warning. I walked up until I was face to face with it; to my surprise I was face to face with a wolf. A wolf with human intelligence from the way it could tell I was no human. Its eyes glared daggers into my own as its lips pulling back showing me its fangs in dominance. I looked past its face to its hind legs seeing sharp metal jaws crunching down on it. I moved to its side only to fall back with the beasts' jaws in my face.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm trying to help you" I whispered to the beast as I moved slowly to its hind legs. With nimble fingers I grasped the cool metal and gave a hard yank, I heard a grown before a sharp snap then the metal was gone.

"There all done" I said looking down at the beast only to find an empty space staring back at me. I slowly started to turn around before a sharp pain made its way to the back of my shoulder. I opened my eyes seeing the eyes of the beast staring back at me. I looked at it confused for I didn't feel like I was dying, more like I was frozen in spot paralysed. The beast let me go taking a few steps back before turning into a man. I was so confused looking at the now tanned young man standing before me. I tried to move my mouth but nothing was working, my body was immobilised. He walked towards me before bending down and lifting me into his arms. _What was he going to do to me?_ I thought to myself only to get a toothy smile back at me.

'_I don't hurt those who belong to me my sweet little vampire, you have a lot to learn about a werewolf'_ a dark voice laughed inside my head, it really freaked me out. But not as much as what Amelie will do if she finds out about this, I was so screwed.

_What do you mean by belong, I'm not your servant and I'm not your fledgling, I'm Myrnin's_ I responded only to be growled at when I mentioned Myrnin's name. His grip became tighter as he glowered down at me with unnatural blue eyes. His grip became so tight it was painful, so painful that I let out a little whimper. I looked up into his eyes seeing them soften, his head coming down to nuzzle my neck.

'_I am your master now my little vampire, but you can call me Mathew. But I will not tolerate any mentioning of this person you refer to as Myrnin. You are mine and mine alone and I will not share you with anyone else'_ he growled at the end, I was so confused by the whole situation. I was owned by a werewolf how that's possible I don't know but it was.

_Claire are you alright, I feel a disturbance in our connection… Claire….. _Myrnin's voice was suddenly cut off. I looked to Mathew who was still nuzzling my neck, taking in my scent which was still a bit creepy. I knew Myrnin would be worried, more worried than usual. He would probably go to Amelie, telling her about the problem in the communication then they will follow me home and find a werewolf. Yep that would go down great, Oliver will have a field day…

'_My sweet little vampire we are home'_ he purred into my mind, I looked up seeing the lights of the glass house shining at me and a very pissed Michael looking at me through the window. Yep I was screwed, so royally screwed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was chapter 1 complete yayayayayaya!

**Important, Must read!**

Anyway I am deciding to hold a competition, a Morganville competition just for fun! YAY anyway I have been a bit depressed about how their aren't that many OliverxClaire fanfics. So I'm deciding to hold a competition to see who can write the best OliverxClaire Fanfic. But it must be either a one shot, two shot or three shot story (Or a chapter story fic if you can finish it within the time frame). If you want to enter this comp you must state in your summary that you are in the competition, so that I and other readers will know. Also other readers are welcome to send me messages about their choice and who they would prefer to win.

The prize is winner's choice, but it must have something to do with the fanfiction website.

Thought this could be a lot of fun to try out !

Thanks thedeadwilleatyou


End file.
